zone_of_truthfandomcom-20200215-history
Houserules
Houserules (This page is for setting up and keeping track of Houserules, both universal and per DM. Note, this is only for the DM in question and how they run things.) COMMUNITY HOUSERULES: ►Currently, all new characters start at level 1. ►Since multiple DM's exist they don't have essential control over everything players accumulate in adventures with other DM's. However, they DO have the ability to effectively rule out things and items they believe would not mesh with their planned campaign, the character in question effectively temporarily 'losing' whatever artifact or asset for the duration of the particular campaign or session. DM's have the final say and this allows them to control their campaigns. ►Dungeon Master’s are free to use either a point based XP system or a fraction XP system to reward players. The fraction system focuses the XP to be gained via goals and or participation, as opposed to the default CR XP system (which the designers of the game have said, even they don't use). In utilizing a fraction system, give player's anywhere between 1/8 to 1/4 of a level per session to encourage character advancement. This might relate to stuff accomplished during the session or how advanced a character may be. A higher level character may get 1/8 while a lower level character may get 1/4. Everyone likes going places. Give players 1/2 of a level following milestones and major accomplishments. This helps to make leveling character focused and reduces having to calculate experience points. Advancement is doubled if the character is under level 3, as this helps to quickly get players to a place where classes start to come into their own. Here are some examples of Milestones and major accomplishments. ►When leveling up, to make things more streamlined; Your HP gain for that level is just the average of your hit die + 1 + con modifier. = Colin SHORT RESTS: A character can't spend any Hit Dice after finishing a short rest until someone utilizes a healing spell before rest or expends one use of a healer's kit to bandage and treat the character's wounds. LONG RESTS: A character doesn't fully regain all HP upon a long rest. Instead, they roll their maximum number of hit die + constitution modifier. (For example, on Roll20 if you were level 5 with a +2 con modifier, you would type /roll 5d8+10. This will effectively roll 5d8 hit dice, with an additional +10 from your con modifier.) TRAVELING: Transitioning to far off locations can bring with it perils. Each party has a designated navigator, or the individual with the highest survival skill. When traveling, the navigator makes a skill roll versus varying DC's of difficulty as per the terrain. Having a map of the area grants advantage on the check, as does having visual access to the sun and stars. Grassland, farmland, meadows: 5. Arctic, desert, hills, or open seas with clear skills: 10. Forest, jungle, swamps, mountains, or open seas with overcast skies: 15. Magically bizarre and twisted land: 20. Failure means the party becomes lost and wastes 1d8 hours plus the chance of a random hostile encounter. Success means the party successfully travels to the location, with the chance of a hostile encounter. Naturally you do not want failure, as not only that delays the party, it effectively produces additional chances of wandering into a random hostile encounter. Hostile random encounter: 1d20 (1 difficult encounter, 2-4 medium encounter, 5-19 no encounter, 20 you come across a helpful boon in your travels). This is essentially a 20% chance for an encounter. CRITICAL HITS: Critical hits are exceptionally powerful and dangerous. Whenever a critical hit is attained, the !Critical command is utilized to roll a 1d100 on a table to decide the outcome of the critical hit. It can range from normal (2x damage) to truly dangerous (4x damage, losing a body part). If a major disaster that hobbles the character in some way, the character remains hobbled until they take a short rest with proper medical attention. Severed limbs and major wounds can be healed at a price or by gained favor via the regeneration spell from Clerics, Druids, and the rare Bard. CRITICAL FAILURES: Likewise critical failures bring with it caveats for true misfortune. Whenever a critical failure occurs, the !Fumble command is utilized to roll a 1d100 on a table to decide the outcome of the fumble. It can range from accidentally tripping over something to ones sword bouncing off a shield and cutting themselves in the shoulder. MORALE: Morale is utilized by the DM for intelligent creatures. In the situation of the group leader being cut down, the group losing half it's size, being surprised with a devastating opening ambush, and other circumstances, a Wisdom check may occur for the group's leader to decide if the creatures stay or attempt to flee. If the leader is dead, a general average wisdom check occurs for the entire group. Individual fleeing members can be made to surrender following a contested intimidation check. XP: This DM uses the participation / milestone reward system, where levels are given by fraction.